


Underneath The Moon

by AlRecon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Claiming Bites, Dubious Consent, Forest Sex, Knotting, M/M, Top Theo Raeken, Wolf Theo, beastality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlRecon/pseuds/AlRecon
Summary: Stiles gets lost in the woods, and takes the path back towards home. Theo is in wolf form when he follows and claims the other.





	Underneath The Moon

"Fucking asshole McCall making me come out here at night, when I could be warm and Browsing my phone." Stiles mumbled to himself, covered in his iconic hoodie with a pair of jeans. Shivering violently he wrapped his arms around himself to try and convince himself he was warmer than he was, pulling out his phone for the billionth time he groaned when the no signal was still there."

"God fucking damn it, Middle of the night with no signal. ' _Won't take long'_ he says _'you'll be in and out'_ prick. Last time I agree to something like this." Stiles lectured himself despite knowing he would do this again in a heartbeat for his pack. Stiles head perked up to the crunching of leaves behind him, he glanced around him looking for anything in the shadows. His heart rate picked up, anxiety spilling off of him; Stiles hoped to spot whatever it was that appeared to be following him and closely at that. Out of the coner of his Amber eyes he spotted a huge shadow and was quick to look to it spotting only a fur tail trailing away quickly. _Fuck._ Stiles heard the crunch of leaves slow closely he had an audible gulp come from him. Slowly he turned around and came face to face with a gigantic black wolf. Their eyes connected, Stiles was terrified this wolf was much larger than a normal one. The Black wolf took a large step towards him unconscious he took one backwards but his shoelace was caught on the root of a nearby tree his back hitting the ground hard. _I should've listened to Mason when he said to tie my shoes._ Stiles yelped as the beast leaped towards him he could feel the warm breath reach his cold neck. Face to face the wolf sniffed and looked at him curiously. Stiles sat there, paralyzed, the Wolf hunched over him observing him. The Beast brought it's rough tongue against his neck licking upwards with it's long tongue, tasting him. This terrified him more, he knew he wouldn't get away and hoped the animal wouldn't kill him. The wolf moved towards his stomach ripping at the delicate clothing, Stiles stomach was exposed now the beast licking his stomach. It was electrifying, he was sure the wolf would tear him apart. But soon enough the long licks turned playful and sensual, making Stiles feel some strange things that shocked him. When the wolf lifted his head head, Stiles looked towards his stomach noticing his hard-on. _Shit! I got a hard on from being played with, I couldn't even move_. Stiles looked further up and saw it, Unsheathed; It was thick and slick with precum, he was hypnotized by the cock and bit his lip hard. His eyes trailed down and noticed the bulge at the end of it's shaft. Stiles was feeling so much warmer by the second with the wolf so close. Stiles reached towards it, gripping the shaft, the wolf growled and moved closer to the human. Squeezing the shaft, Stiles hunched up and licked the head; tasting it's precum, His hand traveled up and down the thick cock. The wolf did shallow thrust into the humans hands, light growls leaving it. Stiles was rock hard now and his jeans felt so tight against his waist, Stiles' hand wondered down his body and unbuttoned his jeans, unzipping them. He yanked the pants off his hips and down his thighs all while he worked the wolf with his tongue and hand. The wolf pulled away and lowered his snout towards Stiles' butt, Stiles leaned on his fore arms and lifted his legs opening his thighs after removing the jeans completely. Stiles gasped when the wolfs warm tongue pressed against his hole and licked the area, Stiles now rested fully on his back and spread himself further.

 _Fuck!_ The wolf was rimming him, more like tongue-fucking but based off of Stiles' face it felt damn good. He could feel the long warm tongue pressing inside him with the snout pressed underneath his balls. Stiles moaned loudly into the quiet forest, the wet tongue doing so much to him. The wolf pulled back and growled at him pulling roughly at the tattered hoodie still slightly rapped around him. Stiles rolled over and climbed onto his hands and knees, anticipation building in his stomach. The wolf mounted him and pushed his upper back down, his face meeting the ground in a power move. Stiles laid there, his ass in the air. He tensed when he felt the wolfs slick cock rest against his hole, it's cock sliding back and forth against his hole; Stiles had his blood pounding loudly, prepared for what came next.

After what seemed forever to Stiles, the wolf started to push against his hole. Stiles tried to relax at that movement; It's head easing in thanks to earlier. Stiles bit down onto the hoodie that rubbed against his face as inch by inch was pressed into him, Stiles felt like he was being split into two on the wolfs cock. Stiles' muffled groans and whimpers were slowly reducing as the pain eased away. Finally the pushing stopped, the wolf reached it's hilt and rested for a while. "Ahh, fuck" stiles mumbled past the hoodie into the ground. The heat in his belly was rapidly spreading through his body and the pulsing from the wolfs cock was drawing his attention. The wolf grinded his hips against Stiles enticing a moan from Stiles. Stiles' cock was dripping precum onto the cold forest floor below them, his cock untouched. The wolf started moving now, fucking him in Earnest. Big, long and rough thrust into the human that arched lower whimpering and moaning into the ground making the wolf growl in dominance. Rough and brutal thrust caused Stiles to grip the ground as tight as he could, moan after moan pouring from his mouth the heat so intense inside him. Every single thrust pushing them forward a little, stiles moan so loudly against the ground the wolf growling against his ear. Stiles started to push back against the wolf, eager to be fucked so roughly all pride out the window long ago. Stiles was so close to getting off and desperately wanted to be filled up by some unknown need that entered his mind.The wolfs thrust got heavier and more deliberate, grinding deeper into Stiles, pushing oh so close to the edge. The base of the wolfs cock started to grow, popping in and out of Stiles hole making Stiles moan so much more erratic and desperate. The wolf finally settled and grinded himself against Stiles. Stiles finally fell off the edge his cock spurting cum on to the floor and up his chest, grunting and groaning. The wolf kept grinding, pushing as much as he could once more before release long spurts into the human and biting his shoulder; marking  Stiles fresh skin. His cum filled stiles up so much, Stiles felt so full and warm with the wolfs cum and knotted together. Stiles laid on the ground head lopped to the side and barring the bite of the wolf, completely dominated and brutally claimed.

It wouldn't be till later that the knot would come down and the wolf jogged off as stiles cleaned himself off with the ruined hoodie. He pulled his jeans back on and returned to walking on the path that he walked before the incident. It would take an hour before he reached home and climbed in through his window. He showed and climbed into bed, reliving the events and started to rub himself, the bite seemingly forgotten for now. He was completely unaware that the wolf was now a permanent part of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
